


Take A Chance On Me, Professor Lupin

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, former teacher-student more likely, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the End-of-Term feast at Hogwarts, Lavender Brown begs Remus to give her a chance. But does the girl really know what she's asking for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Chance On Me, Professor Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lusty Month of May in 2010  
> Warning: Stressed writing! I almost didn't make it in time that day, so I apologise for any sloppy mistakes.

End-of-Year feasts at Hogwarts had always been one Remus' annual highlights. The House Elves really outdid them self every year and Remus was sure he had seen food he thought impossible to make, even by magic, every single time as long as he could remember.  
  
This year was also very special. Remus had been reinstated as DADA teacher, a position that was hopefully no longer cursed, and they had managed to rebuild and repair great parts of the castle after the final battle against Voldemort so be able to reopen the school. Also the seventh years were almost twice as many as normally because a lot of last years seventh years had decided to repeat the final year.  
  
The party went on until 3.30 in the morning, and when Minerva had threatened for the nineteenth time with numerous howlers, starting next year with negative points and everything else she could think of to get the students to bed the last Hufflepuff had finally found his way back to his dorm.   
  
Remus, who was now head of Gryffindor, went up to the common room to check that everything was okay before finding his own bed.  
  
He climbed through the portrait hole and found the common room almost empty but for a few of the seventh years.  
  
“It's about time to find your beds, don't you think?” Remus smiled gently.  
  
“Ah, come on, Professor Lupin,” Ron begged. “It's our last night here, let us stay up. Please?”  
  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Parvati and Seamus chorused: “Please, Professor Lupin.”  
  
Remus knew he wouldn't be able to say no. Who cared if they didn't sleep? They were old enough to decide for themselves and all they had to do tomorrow was to take a long train ride.  
  
“Fine, but keep it quiet. I don't want you disturbing the poor souls that actually _want_ to sleep.  
  
Remus went to find his own bedroom. He was getting tired and was not planning to babysit a bunch of teenagers anyway.  
  
He yawned and stretched as he locked the door behind him, not bothering to turn on the light. He knew his way to the bed.  
  
Remus undressed and was about to get under the covers when he realized that they were stuck. Remus tugged the blanket, but couldn't get it loose. He lit the lamp over his bed to see what was going on.  
  
Remus screamed when he saw Lavender Brown lying on his bed. He tried to cover up with the blanket, but that was still stuck under Lavender's body. Remus immediately grabbed the nearest pillow and held it over his private parts.   
  
“Miss Brown! What are you doing here?”   
  
“I'm sorry, Professor.” Lavender rose to a sitting position. “I must have dozed off.”  
  
“Well, you got that part right, but what are you doing in here in the first place? Can you find your own room, please? And quick?”  
  
“But I was waiting for you, Professor.” Lavender smiled and didn't move from the bed. “I've been up here since midnight, but you never came, so I fell asleep.”  
  
“Miss Brown, you should not be here. Can you please leave?” Remus was getting really uncomfortable.  
  
“No!” Lavender stated.  
  
“No?”  
  
“I'm not leaving just yet. I have some unfinished business to take care of.” Lavender grinned mischievously and got off the bed. She walked towards Remus who really wished he had clothes instead of a single pillow.  
  
“I knew that it was a sign that we both came back to Hogwarts this year.” Lavender smiled and Remus felt that she was standing way too close.  
  
“Miss Brown, I'm telling you to go back to your own room.” Remus said nervously. Lavender was coming even closer.  
  
“I'm not leaving until I get what I came for,” Lavender repeated. Then she flung her arms around him and kissed him. Remus tried to push her away, but with his hands clutching to the pillow he wasn't able to. He tried to writhe his way out of her grip, but Lavender was stronger than she looked and obviously not giving up.  
  
She finally broke off the kiss, but looked sceptically at Remus. “Why isn't it working? It said on the box it had guaranteed effect.”  
  
“What isn't working?” Remus asked puzzled. “What box?”  
  
“Didn't you drink that drink I gave you earlier?” Lavender asked.  
  
“I was about to, but then Filius bumped into me and it spilled all over him.” Remus said. “What did you put in there, Miss Brown?”  
  
“Nothing,” Lavender lied.   
  
“Merlin, you put Amortentia in that drink, didn't you?” Remus suddenly realized.  
  
“I might have,” Lavender admitted. “But it didn't work, did it?”  
  
“Apparently not,” Remus raised an eyebrow. “Listen, if you leave now, I won't say anything to anyone, we can pretend this never happened.”  
  
“No!” Lavender said and crossed her arms over her chest. “I'm not leaving. If the Amortentia failed I would just have to convince you myself.”  
  
“What?” Remus couldn't believe his own ears. That girl never gives up, does she?  
  
“You heard me, Professor. I want you, and I think that if you just take a closer look you would see that you could do a lot worse.” Lavender said seductively and abruptly ripped her blouse open. “I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm almost nineteen and I want you! We're just two grown ups. There's absolutely nothing wrong with it. Give me a chance. Just one night! I'd do anything you want.”  
  
Remus knew he must be crazy, because Lavender was almost starting to make sense. She was no longer a student. She was old enough to know what she was doing, she was incredibly hot, and would one night really hurt?   
  
“One night?” Remus couldn't believe he was asking, but the girl in front of him was looking more and more tempting.   
  
“One night.” Lavender answered. “Unless you want more.”  
  
\--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ---  
  
“Holy fuck,” Remus exclaimed.  
  
“I told you it was worth taking the chance on me,” Lavender said before wrapping her lips around Remus' dick once more making the man's hips buck.  
  
“Lavender, please. I'm going to come if you don't stop.” Remus begged.  
  
“I don't see a problem with that.” Lavender giggled.  
  
“But I want to do other things and I need to be hard for that.” Remus chuckled.  
  
“Like what?” Lavender was interested.  
  
“Are you really up for _anything_?” Remus asked.  
  
Lavender smiled. “Definitely!”  
  
Remus only hoped that Lavender realized what she had agreed to.  
  
“Okay then, lay on the bed on your back.” Remus commanded, and Lavender hurriedly did so.  
  
Remus grabbed his wand. “Incarcerous.” Ropes flew out of nowhere and tied Lavender's arms and legs to the bedposts.  
  
“Now that's a delicious sight.” Remus murmured. “Spread open just for me.”  
  
“Just for you,” Lavender whispered back and gasped loudly as Remus' tongue made contact with her clit.  
  
Remus' tongue moved slowly at first, taking in all of Lavender's taste. Lavender was not able to keep still, but was squirming and moaning loudly. Remus had to put his hands firmly on her hips to keep her still.   
  
He sucked lightly at her nub, which seemed to drive Lavender crazy. She whimpered and Remus' tongue increased its speed flicking over it.  
  
Lavender got louder and louder before her whole body started to shake and she cried out Remus' name.  
  
But Remus didn't let the girl relax while coming down from her orgasm. He merely released her legs from the bondings and bent her knees slightly. “Lift your hips a bit,” he told the girl and summoned a pillow and put it under her.   
  
His tongue started probing her hole.  
  
“Oh yes, this is so good.” Lavender exclaimed as Remus fucked her with his tongue.  
  
Remus smiled to himself as his tongue moved further back and he could feel Lavender tense as his tongue licked over her other hole.  
  
“What are you doing?” Lavender yelled making Remus stop and rise onto his elbows.  
  
“You said you were up for anything, but if you want me to stop...”   
  
“I didn't think you wanted to go, you know, back there...” Lavender said sceptically.  
  
“What can I say,” Remus chuckled. “I'm an arse-man.”  
  
“What are you planning on doing?” Lavender sounded worried.  
  
Remus crawled up and nibbled on her earlobe before whispering. “That was just the warm-up. I want your arse, Lavender.”  
  
Lavender gulped. “You do?”  
  
Remus nodded. “I want my cock in your tight hole, I want to fuck you so you'll have trouble sitting on the train tomorrow.”  
  
Lavender whimpered. “Can you at least untie me?”  
  
Remus considered her for a moment. “Fine,” he said and reluctantly released her arms. Lavender immediately flung them around him and pushed her lips against him.  
  
“Now take me, Professor. I've been a very naughty girl.”   
  
After a couple of minutes with skilled fingers and an effective spell Lavender was stretched and lubed up, bending over a chair with Remus pounding into her with all his might.  
  
“Merlin, Lavender. This is the tightest arse I've ever had.” Remus grunted. He felt his balls tighten and pulled out of Lavender just in time to spill his seed on her arse and back.  
  
\--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ---  
  
“Some party last night, wasn't it Remus.” Filius Flitwick nudged him as the two of them sat at the staff table eating breakfast.  
  
The Great Hall had never been quieter considering the large number of people in it. Every student seemed to be suffering from a massive hangover and lack of sleep, and the staff table wasn't much better.  
  
“Look at Miss Brown,” Flitwick chuckled. “What happened to her last night? Look how funny she's walking. I hope it's nothing serious.”   
  
“Oh, I think she'll survive.” Remus grinned. “She'll get used to it.”


End file.
